Dark Hope
by mychemicalromance1817
Summary: Hope and her half sister Faith have always lied with Razvan until one day they are saved. Hope meets Dominic and finds out she's his lifemate
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Carpathian series it is owned by Christine Feehan

Dark Hope

--

Hope woke to find the Razavan in a fight with a dark haired man and a woman with red hair weaving patterns in the air. Scared, she scurried over to her younger half-sister Faith. She clamped a hand over Faith's mouth to keep her from making a sound to alert the others to their presences. She called to Faith in her mind carefully.

'_Faith, you gotta to wake up. There are people here. Come on Faith.' _She felt Faith wake and scan the area.

'_Hope, maybe we can use this as a distraction. He'll be to busy trying to fight them to pay any attention to us.' _Faith thought taking Hope's hand off her mouth. Hope nodded her head and got up. Neither noticing the third person hiding in the shadows watching them communicate to each other.

Mikhail knew the two were planning to escape so he quickly went over and knocked them out. '_Two phyic girls being held by Razvan. One looks to be his daughter. The other could be her sister. The could be life mates to one of the men.' _He thought picking them both up. '_Virknoff, there are two girls here. I'm taking them back to Raven.' _Mikhail thought to Virkinoff on their private path. '_Okay . Me and Natalya will meet you their.' _Virkinoff thought back.

Mikhail quickly flew to his home to see Raven waiting on the porch for him with Jacques and Shea. Landing on the porch Jacques took on the of the girls and they brought them to each to a bedroom to wait for them to wake up.

"Mikhail, do you have any clue who they are?" Raven asked staring down at one of the girls. "I believe the girl with red hair is Razvan's daughter but I don't know about the other one."

Hope woke to find four strangers surrounding her and no sign of her sister. "Where's Faith?" She asked them quietly. "She's in the other room asleep. What's your name?" One of the dark haired men asked. "Hope. Who are you? And why are we here?" "I'm Mikhail Dubrinsky and this is my wife Raven, My brother Jacques and his wife Shea. You're here because I didn't think you wanted to stay with him. So I took you and Faith to my home."

"I want to see Faith. Where's my sister?" "She's in the next room." Hope got up quickly and went over to the room not really caring if the others followed only to get to Faith. Opening the door she bumped into a man with long black hair and green eyes like Faith has. His hands quickly caught her before she could fall. He just stared at her not letting her go. "Dominic, What brings you here?" Mikhail asked breaking her trance.

Dominic stared at the stared at the black haired girl. He could see in color! After two-thousand years he could finally see in color and feel the emotions running through him. '_Who is she?' _He asked Mikhail still staring at her. '_Her name is Hope. I found her and her sister with Razvan.' _Hope. That's what she is to him. '_Picolla, My name is Dominic.' _He sent the thought to her and saw surprise flicker across her face. '_Can you please let me go? I need to go to Faith.' _He felt her need to be with her sister so he opened his arms and she all but ran into the other bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith lay on the bed asleep and unmoving when Hope walked in. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her still unnerved from the feelings the man had brought out of her. She moved Faiths hair out of her face. '_Faith please wake up I need you.' _She sent the thought to her sister hoping she would hear her. 

Thoughts of how to get out of there newest prison was running through her head when she felt the familiar presence of her sister in her mind. '_Where are we hope? I can tell we are no longer in the cave with Razvan.' _Faith asked without letting on that she was awake. _'We are in the home of a man named Mikhail Dubrinski. He took us from the ice cave.' 'Really. We are finally free from them?' 'Yes. But now we are stuck with more people that we know nothing about.' _

Faith opened her eyes at her sisters tone in her mind and looked at her. She knew what she was thinking about and hoped she would figure out what they would do now. '_Hope, do you think he killed mom or is she still alive?' 'I don't know Faith . If she was don't you think that she would look for us instead of leaving us with him for all these years. We could try looking if you want.' _

There was a knock on the door interrupting their mental conversation. "Come in." The door opened to show Raven and Shea. "How are you two feeling?" Raven asked walking over to them with Shea following. "I'm fine." Hope and Faith answered at the same time. "I'm Raven and this is Shea." "I'm Faith." "How long were you two been trapped?" "Since I was 4. Razvan came into my mothers life after my dad died. Soon after Faith came along and when she was a year old he took her and me. I still don't know why he took me but I don't know where are mother is and where we are."

"You have a bit of a accent. Where are you from?" "I remember growing up in a villa in Italy. My father was from America from what my mother had told me." "You remember a lot from you childhood that most people would not considering your young age." "That's one of my talents."

"How many talents do you have?" "I do not know. All I was trying to do was stay alive and get Faith out that I never tried to find out."

_Somewhere else_

"They escaped. How could you let them escape? I need them back. Faith still has there uses and Hope would be excellent in creating more children to continue. Get them back and quick or it'll be not only your head but hers also." A form banged his fist against a table and walked out of the room leaving Razvan standing in the room.

Heaving a sigh he turned and let the room taking a few vampires with him to help.

_With Dominic_

"What's wrong Dominic?" Mikhail asked staring at him. He was acting funny since bumping into Hope. "I can see color. I feel emotions. You say she was with Razvan. If she is one of his children that means we are related." "From what I gathered from her mind Hope and Faith are half children related by there mother only." Dominic heaved a sigh and looked out the window. What was he going to do? She was his life mate so she was his to protect and cherish but the mission to go undercover in the vampire ranks was too dangerous for her to be apart of.

"You'll figure out what to do Dominic in the mean time she'll stay here until you are ready." 


End file.
